Please Don't Leave
by houseofanubislover10897
Summary: What if Ben had followed Mal when she started driving her scooter to escape to the isle.


**Mal's POV**

As soon as I'm at the edge of the water I stop and park the scooter. I get off the bike and put my helmet on the seat as I just stand there and stare at the dark isle off in the distance.

 _'Am I really doing this?'_ I ask myself, lookimg back at the way I came for a moment before looking back at my destination. I feel a pang in my heart as I remember my fight with Ben. I can't do this anymore, I can't keep pretending to be someone I'm not. I just hope Ben will be able to forgive me someday and find a girl that will actually be able to tell him she loves him. I sigh as a tear slides down my cheek before reaching back and pulling my spell book out of my bag. I'm just about to get back on the bike and find the spell I need when suddenly I hear another bike approaching.

"Mal!" Ben cries out as he comes into view and parks his scooter next to mine, taking off his own helmet.

"Mal where were you going?" he asks as he scrambles off his bike and pulls me to his chest as best as he can with me still being on my bike. I look over his shoulder at the isle and he looks behind him to see what I was looking at and horror washes over his face as he realizes my plan.

"Oh Mal no, no no no please don't leave" he says as he hugs me again, and I feel him bury his face into my shoulder.

"I can't do this anymore Ben" I say as my vision becomes blurry from tears.

"Tell me what to do, I'll do anything just please stay" he says shakily, tightening his hold on me.

"Ben-" I start to say, patting his shoulder with my free hand.

"Please, please don't leave me" he says brokenly and I'm struck with guilt when he suddenly begins to cry into my shoulder. I feel tears slide down my cheeks as I move my arm farther around his shoulder to hug him back. He sobs and buries his face into my neck, and I feel him inhale my scent.

"I love you, I'm so sorry for our fight it was all my fault" he says and my heart breaks even more, he's apologizing even though he was right.

"No it wasn't...it's all my fault" I say, shaking my head and breaking our hug so I can look at him, but he clings on to me so I can't move too far from him.

"I love you" he says again as he moves to look me in the eyes, and my heart breaks as I see his beautiful blue/green eyes are now red and puffy and he has tears sliding down both his cheeks.

"Ben...please don't cry" I say as I move my spell book back into my bag so I can wipe away his tears.

"Don't go" he says brokenly, leaning forward so our foreheads are touching.

"Ben I can't...this is killing me" I say as a tear slides down my cheek.

"Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it, I just want you to be happy" he pleads, shaking his head against mine. That's when my walls break and I just sob into his shoulder, clinging on to the back of his jacket.

"I'm never going to be the girl you need me to be..I can't be perfect at royal events, I can't say the right things...all I do is make you look bad no matter how hard I try to be what you and Auradon needs..I just can't do it anymore, I can't keep pretending to be someone I'm not" I sob, feeling myself shake against him as I let it out.

"Mal...baby you're perfect" he says as he moves my face from his neck and cups my cheeks in his hands.

"I love you, the real you. I love your purple hair and your sassy attitude, I love the way you always challenge anyone that sees things different than you. I love your mad art skills, I love your purple and green clothes and your combat boots" he says as he wipes away my tears.

"But most of all I love the moments where it's just you and me and not the rest of the world, when we can be ourselves" he sniffs and a tear slides down his cheek.

"And I know those moments are rare nowadays but I still treasure them, and I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't good enough for me, I'll try harder I promise" he says and I shake my head.

"No! Ben all you ever do is try, I've never seen anyone try so hard. But you deserve someone that can be a perfect girlfriend for you, someone that you don't have to try for, someone that can make you look good in public...and can tell you they love you" I protest, feeling another tear slide down my cheek.

"But I don't want a perfect girlfriend! And I don't need you to tell me you love me to know that you do, I _know_ you do because I can feel it" he says, pulling me in for a hug.

"I feel it every time you look at me, every time you take my hand and give it a reasurring squeeze when we're about to be on a live broadcast, every time you just hug me for no reason at all" he continues, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I don't need to hear the words..I just need _you_ " he stresses before kissing my cheek frantically.

"Please come home, please tell me it's not too late to fix everything" he says into my neck and I close my eyes. I can't leave him now, I don't _want_ to. I hug him back and play with the hair at the back of his neck, knowing how much he loves that.

"You can keep your spell book, just please stop using so much magic. I miss my Mal, I want her back" he says and I kiss his cheek.

 **Ben's POV**

"I'm still me" she says softly and I shake my head.

"No my Mal has purple hair and is fiesty and doesn't care about what others think of her, I want _her_ back" I say, kissing her forehead.

 _'Please don't leave me, I love you so much'_ I pray, nuzzling my face into her hair. I don't wanna lose her, my beautiful dragoness.

"Ben" she sighs softly and another tear slides down my cheek as I prepare for tthe worst.

"Come back to me...please come back to me" I say softly, hugging her closer to me.

"Let's go home" she says gently and my eyes widen.

"Really?" I ask hopefully as I pull back to look her in the eyes, those beautiful grey eyes that I could spend forever getting lost in.

"Really, unless you've changed your mind" she says playfully and I shake my head frantically.

"Let's go" I say eagerly, letting her go so I can get on my own bike and put on my helmet. She laughs and puts on hers before starting her scooter, me doing the same only seconds behind her.

"Last one back to the school has to buy dinner" she teases before taking off, and I laugh for a moment before going after her, eager to catch up to my girl.


End file.
